Kirby's Anniversery
by SmasherG
Summary: On The Day of kirby's Birthday. Everyone has to figure out how to celebrate His birthday Before he tears up Smashville. Cameos From THe Kirby games and Refrences to some other stuff.


bb Disclaimer: I don't own brawl, Any charaters From other games, Or anything Referenced in this fanfic. Also I decided to do this as a way to Celebrate the anniversary of Kirby.

Note: Sorry about not posting any fanfics in awhile. Im Alive, Its just I never got around to do anything. But im Back!

It was a another Day in Smashville. But it wasn't Just any day. Today was Kirby's Birthday.

"Okay, So its Kirby's Birthday. What are we gonna do?" Pit asked.

"We could Give him all The food in The Mansion." Lucas Said. That made every Smasher Look at him with the "What the Heck is That guy thinking?!" Look.

"Your Kidding Right?" Falco Asked.

"Well we need to do something. Remember what happened Last Time We didn't Do anything For Kirbys Birthday?" Lucas Said.

"Oh yeah, He tore The Mansion apart And Then went All Godzilla On The town." The Pokemon Trainer said.

"And Then we had to shoot a tranqulizer dart at him." Toon Link replied.

"I have an idea.." Ness said.

"IF YOU GIVE HIM THE HALBEARD, I SWEAR TO GLOB IM GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Meta knight yelled.

"First off, Since when do you Watch Adventure time? Second of all Keep quiet, Kirby's Still Asleep." Sonic said.

"As I was saying..We could throw him a party." Ness said,

"You Know, That could work." Link said.

"Pit Could go to the store to get the supplies." Fox said. Pit Just Shot Several arrows at him.

"FORGET IT PAL I AINT GOING THROUGH THAT CRAP AGAIN!"

"Jeez Pit, Calm Down. We want to Keep things PG thirteen." Mario said.

"Bro, Did you just Break The Fourth Wall?" Luigi Said.

"Yes, he did. Anyway if Pit's too Chicken to go to the store.." sonic Started.

"CHICKEN?! WHY YOU LITTLE.." Pit Yelled before Peach Hit him in the face with Her frying pan

"Thanks, I needed that." Pit said.

"Your welcome." Peach said.

"And Fox is going to be in the emergency room for a bit to get the arrows out of him.." Sonic continued.

"medic.." Fox said.

"Yeah?" Mario said With A German accent.

"Okay, What's With All The refrences to Adventure time and Team fortress two? This Fanfic is supposed to be about Kirby People! Link said.

"and The fourth Wall's Broken Again." Toon Link Said.

"Well What do you thought would happen? Adeliene Coming out of nowhere With a soda?!" Falco said. Ironiclly, Adeleine Came Out of Nowhere with a can of soda in her hand

"Hi Guys, Tell Kirby I said Happy birthday." Said adeleine As she walked by, Drinking some soda on the way.

"How did you even get into the mansion?" Dedede wondered.

"I Just used the keys under the mat." Adeleine Explained.

"Oh yeah..I forgot I left the keys under the mat.." Luigi said.

"Well, Im gonna go Paint something." Adeline said. "I'll Catch you guys later."

"Well, That was werid." Toon link said.

"anyway..Im Gonna go Get the supplies at the store. We'll Talk about plans later." Sonic said.

"Okay" Everyone said. About a few minutes later. Sonic came back with Ingredients for cake, party supplies, And some other stuff.

"Sorry I took so long, Had to pee on the way back." Sonic said.

"No Problem," Mario said.

"Okay, I figured some plans, Falco, Ness, Lucas, Once Fox comes out of the emergency room, You make the decorations. Sonic, Falcon, You go find adeleine So she can make a picture for Kirby.." Link started to explain.

"Okay." Ness said.

"Wait, Where is she?" Sonic asked.

"She said she went to paint something so go Check Out downtown Smashville and check out the Graffiti Building or Go To her house. I think her house is down the road from here."

"Got it" Sonic and Captain falcon said.

"Peach, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, You make the Cake." Link continued.

"On it." Peach and Zelda and mr. Game and watch said.

"Snake, Samus, You make Sure Kirby Doesn't find out about the party." Link Said.

"Got it." Snake said.

"Well its better than being with Captain Falcon." Samus said.

"HEY!" Falcon said.

"Everyone else, Your with me." Link Finished.

"Okay." Said everyone else. So things went okay. Sonic and captain falcon Found Adeline, Peach, Zelda, And Mr. Game and Watch made the cake. And Samus and Snake made sure Kirby Didn't knew about anything Oh yeah. And Fox got out of the emergency room. A few hours later, When Everything was ready, Samus put a blindfold on Kirby and Took him downstairs. And when he took off the blindfolds…

"Surprise!" Everyone said.

"YAY PARTY!" Kirby Said. "I WANT SOME CAKE NOW!"

"here it is." Peach said. and she took out a Chocolate Fudge Cake. Which is Kirby's Favorite. Kirby Took a slice of cake fast enough to make him Sonic In Kirby form.

"This is good.." Kirby said.

"Hey Kirby!" Adeline said. "I Made you something." And then she took out a Painting of him At his best.

"Wow, That looks Great!" Kirby said.

"And all it took was twenty dollars, and a piece of gum." Sonic Said.

"What was the gum for?' Samus asked.

"I have no idea." Captain Falcon said.

"Thanks Guys, This Birthday is Great." Kirby said happily

"im Surprised no one other than adeline made an appearance." Falco said. And just as he says it, Marx came out of nowhere.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Marx said. And Falco just facepalms himself.

"Why does everything I say Happens." Falco Moans until he realized something.

"I just cant expect a million dollars to come out of nowhere." Falco said. Ironiclly it never came.

"Im wating." Falco said.

Well That does it for this fanfic. Be nice in the reviews.

"STILL WAITING!" Falco said.

Oh yeah, And Falco never got his million dollars.


End file.
